


One and Lonely

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [21]
Category: Brendon! at the Disoc, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Mpreg, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Brendon really regretted never opening his mouth. Now it's just him and his baby.





	One and Lonely

“Mom…mom, please, you have to get down here…it’s coming, I’m freaking out…mom, please! I can’t do this!”

Brendon tried not to scream, biting his lip as his uterus contracted again tightly. It felt worse and worse every time it happened, and it was only becoming more and more often. Brendon had been in labor for hours now. He hadn’t known for some of the time, but then his water broke in math class, and he knew he was fucked. Since then he’d driven himself to the hospital, checked himself in after two hours in the waiting room, and only then realized his phone was dead.

Finally, he’d found a kind enough nurse to let him borrow her phone for a call. It’d taken him a few minutes to remember her number, but he’d gotten in touch with his mom. His mom had been really supportive in his decision to keep his baby, helping him through the pregnancy and giving him all her maternal advice. The downside was that she worked in the next town over, and it was rush hour. 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, honey…just hold on.”

“Okay…I’ll try,” Brendon said weakly. 

“I love you, dear.”

“I love you too, ma.” 

She was gone after that. Brendon rubbed his side a little, momentarily at a break on the contractions. At least it was going to be over after this. Pregnancy wasn’t the worst thing that’d ever happened to him, but it was a really bad time. He just wanted his baby now…in his arms and out of his stomach. Anything to relieve the pressure on his lower region right now.

“Am I almost ready for my epidural?” Brendon asked, handing the nurse back her phone when she came to check on him again.

“Dear, we’ve already given you the epidural,” the nurse replied gently. “It was a few hours ago, before you passed out.”

“Oh…” Well it hadn’t seemed to work. “Thanks anyways.”

“No problem, dear.” She checked a monitor. “Only one more centimeter to go and you’ll be ready to push. Good luck.”

“Thanks…gonna need it.”

Brendon sank back into the sheets when she left, closing his eyes. The stuff had probably worn off by the time he’d woken up…if it had done anything at all. What he wouldn’t give for a hand to hold…Ryan’s hand. Ryan Ross. Brendon felt sort of bad for never telling him, but Ryan was a month away from graduating with a full scholarship to the Manhattan School of Music. He wasn’t gonna take that away from him by handing him a kid. Someday he’d tell him…even though he’d hate him by then.

Before he knew it, he was pushing, though it seemed like it’d taken forever. Brendon wished desperately to have his mother by his side, but he only had a doctor and a few nurses standing by. Brendon held onto the bed railing, whimpering softly as he attempted to push again.

“You’re doing well, Mr. Urie,” the doctor assured. “Your son is almost here. Give us another big push.” 

Brendon nodded quickly, pushing again with a sort of broken cry. He collapsed back panting as the baby was eased out by the doctor, the little one screaming himself. Brendon blinked away tears, looking up as the baby was wiped up as taken away to be checked over.

“Excellent job, sir,” the doctor congratulated. “He has a very strong cry.”

“Yeah…got that from me, if you couldn’t tell.” Brendon exhaled slowly to calm down, processing everything for a while while the afterbirth and all were taken care of. After a little while, the little infant was brought back to him, set in his arms and much calmer. Tears started pouring down Brendon’s cheeks as soon as he saw the little face.

“Oh my God…you’re perfect.” Brendon laughed softly through his tears. “You’ve got my hair already…and your daddy’s nose.”

“Does he have a name yet?” the nurse asked. 

“Yeah…his name is Jaiden. Jaiden Leland Urie.” Brendon kissed the baby’s head softly.

“And can we have the father’s name for the birth certificate?”

“…George Ryan Ross the Third.” Brendon held the baby’s hand in his palm. “Don’t know how relevant it is…but it’s true.”

The paperwork was filled in and Brendon was left alone with his little boy. His mother would be there soon enough, but Brendon took the time he had now just to stay close to and cherish his newborn son. Brendon loved him more than anything already, and he knew he’d done the right thing by keeping him. No matter what difficulties or ridiculing came next, his little Jaiden was gonna be okay…and he was too.


End file.
